Sálvame
by Gwendoline Black
Summary: Después de la muerte de Harry,los sangre sucias han sido vendidos como esclavos, y una de ella trabaja en un burdel. ¿Qué pasa cuando arriesgas tu vida por la elección correcta?
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer:** Ningún personaje, ni mundo mágico creado por J.K.R me pertenece, exceptuando la idea original y algún personaje inventado por mi.

_Ésta historia fue escrita anteriormente por mi bajo otro nick, ahora lo he retomado y espero que la gente que lo leyó en su día se vuelva a subir en el "tren" y a los que no, los ánimo a que se suban enseguida._

_Debo decir que no soy una lectora asidua de ésta pareja, por eso, en gran medida, me está costando tanto escribirla, pero prometo que tomaré en cuenta todas vuestras ideas. Si, os estoy dando pie a que me enviéis ideas, sugerencias y todo tipo de ayuda que creáis que necesita esta historia._

_--_

**Prólogo**

No sabía como había llegado a tal extremo. Sentada en aquel oscuro bar lleno de viejos apestosos su vida era más desgraciada que nunca. Después de la muerte de Harry, las sangres sucias fueron vendidas al mejor postor por los puros para trabajar como esclavos día y noche. Algunos tuvieron suerte con sus dueños, otros fueron utilizados como moneda de cambio. Y de esa manera había acabado en aquel burdel barato del callejón nocturno.

Cinco largos y tediosos años viviendo de aquella manera habían hecho mella en su carácter, en su cuerpo, en su mente. De nada valieron los años de estudios, los sacrificios por ser la mejor. Nada valió la pena. En aquellos momentos maldecía la hora en que le llegó la carta de Hogwarts. Ahora mismo, aquello fue su condena de muerte por anticipado.

Se sentía sucia por dentro, se detestaba a si misma. No era una suciedad que pudiese limpiar con jabón y agua, era algo más profundo, más íntimo. Su alma estaba vacía, rota e incapaz de hacerle sentir nada más en su vida. Deseó por unos momentos que su garganta se cerrara, poder dejar de respirar y así terminar de una vez con todo. Ya no quedaba nada de aquella Hermione Granger que luchaba por lo que quería. El mundo le había defraudado y ella estaba pagando las consecuencias.

-Hermione- la llamó Rebecca, su compañera durante los últimos años y mejor amiga- Jerry te llama. Dice que arriba tienes un cliente que ha pagado bastante por ti.

-Todos son iguales- suspiró resignada- Nos compran con unos cuantos cientos de galeones.

-Ya sabes lo que pienso- dijo mirándola, y apoyó su mano sobre su hombro- Pero no nos queda otra.

Hermione cerró los ojos, se miró al espejo unos instantes y lo que vio la repugnó.

-"En que me he convertido…"-

Subió deseando que las escaleras no se terminaran nunca, odiaba el olor de esas habitaciones, odiaba su interior, los odiaba a ellos.

Cogió la llave que como siempre estaba encima de la repisa y entró en la habitación.

Nada de lo anterior vivido se semejaba a aquella sensación que se apoderó de ella al ver a aquel hombre parado delante de la ventana. Cerró la puerta muy despacio sin quitarle la vista de encima. Aquello no podía ser verdad, estaba claro que debía ser una alucinación o al menos, una broma de muy mal gusto.

-¿Pro…profesor?- preguntó sin creerse aún lo que veía

-Creo que ya estamos mayorcitos como para que me llames así- dijo Severus acercándose despacio hacia ella.

-¿Qué hace aquí?- preguntó pero enseguida se regañó por estúpida- Si, lo sé, pregunta estúpida. Yo…dime lo que quiera e intentaré complacerle.

-¿Qué han hecho contigo?- se dijo prácticamente para él mismo mientras ponía las manos en su cara y le echaba el pelo hacia atrás.

-Por favor, no haga esto más difícil- le contestó Hermione intentando apartar sus manos.

-¿Piensas que ver a la mejor alumna que he tenido en un burdel barato y repugnante es fácil para mi?- le preguntó acorralándola entre su cuerpo y la puerta

-Pues debería de serlo. Nunca le fui de su agrado, así que no entiendo que hace aquí si no va a requerir de mis servicios- dijo intentando no recordar todo lo que vivió en aquellos tiempos, eran tan buenos recuerdos.

-Cuando me dijeron que te habían visto aquí casi les mando un cruciatus. Me pareció tan estúpido que necesite venir para creerlo.- negó con la cabeza- ¿Cómo has acabado aquí Hermione?-

-Por favor, váyase- le pidió

-Si vamos a malos, he pagado por ti. Te quedarás hasta que lo diga- dijo él muy serio.

-Lo que usted diga- se resignó

-Estoy esperando que me contestes.- dijo impaciente sin dejar de mirarla. Había cambiado tanto.

-¿Qué quiere que le diga, que todo esto es culpa suya y de los de su "raza"?, ¡Pues sí, lo es!, No merezco estar entre tanta escoria, no merezco tener que vivir en un lugar así. Llevó cinco años teniendo pesadillas por culpa de esos hombres que no quieren otra cosa que manosearme, hay días en que no pienso en otra cosa que no sea tirarme por la ventana. Le aseguro que nunca nadie ha deseado tanto la muerte como yo. ¿Era eso lo que quería oír? Pues ya lo ha oído, ya se ha reído bastante de mí. ¡Humílleme más!, seguro que la puta de Granger puede soportarlo, ¡venga!- explotó con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Por Merlín- algo le golpeó muy adentro- Ven aquí, ven conmigo- le pidió

-¡No me toque, no quiero que nadie más me toque!- empezó a decir fuera de si mientras golpeaba su pecho intentando separarlo de ella.

-Sshh- intento acallarla, la abrazó tan fuerte que Hermione no tuvo otra que dejarse y empezó a llorar desconsoladamente- Ya está, no llores más.

-No puedo, no quiero…- balbuceó entre lloros.

Severus se separó un poco y le levanto la cara con un dedo.- Huí por ti. Debo contarte algo que llevo intentando decirte desde hace mucho, pero…hasta ahora no te he podido encontrar- le dijo acariciándole el pelo muy despacio

-¿El qué?- preguntó muy confusa

No sabía por donde empezar, tener que recordar algunas cosas aún le dolían- Albus…- intentó centrarse- él estuvo cuando nadie quiso darme una oportunidad, fue realmente mi padre, mi consejero y yo le pagué de la peor manera. Tuve que decidir, tú o él.- paró un momento para ver su reacción.

-Creo que no estoy entendiendo bien.- suspiró intentando aclarar las ideas

-Voldemort supo de mi lealtad por Albus y de mi debilidad por…ti- le costó decidirse- Nunca te traté bien por eso mismo. Eras mi debilidad, algo tan puro no podía ser mancillado por alguien como yo. Voldemort rompió mis escudos de protección, indago en mi mente, se enteró de todos mis secretos, de todos los engaños, de mi aprecio por Albus, de lo que sentía por ti. ¡Por Merlín!, ¿Qué parte de todo esto no entiendes Hermione?-

-No, esto no…no es verdad.- se repetía una y otra vez a si misma

-¿¡Me puedes explicar, entonces, que demonios hago aquí?! , ¿Te parece que esto es una broma? ¡Soy la persona más seria que conoces!- empezó a zarandearla intentando que entrara en razón.

-¿¡Y eso ahora mismo de que vale!? . Soy una sangre sucia en un mundo dominado por sangres puras, no valgo ni un maldito knut. ¿Qué quieres de mi Severus?- le dijo apretando los labios de rabia e impotencia.

-¡Joder!- dijo alejándose de ella y andando de un lado para otro sin parar.- ¡Te acabo de decir que maté a Albus por ti, y tú, ahí estás, como una piedra! , Estoy aquí porque he pagado por tu libertad pero por lo que veo te importa una puta mierda. Todo vale ya tan poco para ti que ni la más mínima ayuda coges. He venido desde muy lejos por ti, pero no importa, tu nunca vas a sentir nada.- dijo cogiendo su túnica que estaba encima de la cama y yendo hacía la puerta.- Adiós Hermione.

-Por favor…- suplicó tirando de su ropa- No me deje aquí

-¿Estás dispuesta a venir conmigo?- ella afirmó con la cabeza- ¿A Snape Manor?- ella volvió a afirmar, y en su mirada se pudo ver la infinita gratitud que sentía hacía él.- Ya no te preocupes más, no volverás a pisar un sitio como éste nunca más.

-Gracias Severus- pronunció débilmente la castaña mientras Severus le ponía el brazo sobre sus hombros para salir de allí. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo pudo dormir aquella noche y disfrutar de la libertad. Comenzaban nuevos tiempos y ella estaba dispuesta a afrontarlos.


	2. Nunca es de día

Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1. Nunca es de día**

Hacía varios días que Hermione había llegado a Snape Manor, y aunque en un principio pensó que su cárcel había sido destruida justo cuando Snape la liberó, supo que tendría que vivir con esa cárcel permanentemente.

Las noches habían sido más largas que nunca, y los días…los días seguían siendo noches para ella. Noches en las que nunca habría un nuevo día, sería el mismo repitiéndose una y otra vez. Tenía demasiadas huellas como para poder olvidarlas…

_Flash back_

_18 de Septiembre 1998_

_Los bosques de Hogwarts habían sido invadidos por decenas de alumnos, aurores y familiares. Los mortífagos tenían que estar a punto de llegar, pues habían entrado por pasadizos y demás escondites revelados por los Slytherin's._

_Todos se miraban, sus caras revelaban la angustia, el cansancio y la necesidad de acabar esa absurda guerra._

_-No te preocupes Harry. Estaremos a tu lado, pase lo que pase.- una palmada en la espalda acompañó esas palabras de parte de Ron._

_Aún podía recordar el olor a hierba recién cortada que desprendía el suelo al pisarla, los mortífagos yendo con grandes zancadas hacía ellos, los insultos y carcajadas provenientes de las manos derechas del Lord. _

_En unas milésimas de segundo todo se convirtió en un caos. Los alumnos más mayores se dividieron con los más pequeños que habían querido luchar, los aurores todos en círculo sin perder de vista a Harry, quien corría por todo el bosque aturdiendo a cuantos mortífagos veía en la búsqueda de su Némesis._

_Gritos desgarradores, violentos…era lo único que se oía en aquella noche. Miles de rayos chocando y retrocediendo ante el menos poderoso, gente conocida tirada en el suelo dando su último aliento, otros con mejor suerte resguardados tras los árboles intentando curarse sus propias heridas._

_Los mortífagos doblaban en número a los aurores, estaban haciéndose con todos los que se cruzaban en sus caminos. No era una lucha más…era la Guerra Final._

_-¡CUIDADO!_

_-¡CORRE HARRY!_

_Los gritos cada vez se oían menos, y a su paso ya habían muerto demasiados. Llegando a su fin, y con los ánimos por los suelos el grandísimo Lord Voldemort hizo acto de presencia._

_Las cosas desde ese momento no fueron a mejor. Remus, Tonks, Moody y los Weasley hicieron de pantalla ante un Harry más serenado que nunca. Todo hacía pensar que por fin la luz llegaría al mundo mágico, pero ocurrió lo que nadie se esperaba que pasara._

_Ambos lanzaron sendos conjuros contra el otro, esquivándolos en parte. Los aurores luchaban sin descanso contra los mortífagos que habían ido en busca de su Señor, mientras que el escudo de Harry estaba siendo debilitado poco a poco. _

_Moody cayó el primero…seguidos de tantos otros que Harry lleno de ira, rabia y sed de venganza fue directo hacía Voldemort. Cegado por tanto dolor, tanta perdida, tanta venganza…no vio dos varitas que apuntaban directo hacía él, la tercera varita fue la que acabó con la leyenda, con la luz, con la esperanza._

_Después de eso solo hubo celebración por parte de los mortífagos y las familias de sangre limpia que había aún con vida allí fueron perdonadas. Los sangre sucias e impuros fueron humillados, torturados y muchos de ellos llevados como cautivos, prisioneros._

_Remus…Tonks…Fred…Ginny…Cho…Moody…y…Harry._

_Fin Flash back_

_--o.O--O.o--_

_**  
**__Convertí mi alma en refugio de penas,  
cuando la noche cae el dolor no da tregua,  
ríos de amargura corren por mis venas,  
Invierno es eterno, la primavera no llega._

_Primavera esquiva, me niega sus flores,  
la luz de luna me ha dejado a oscuras,  
se perdió la ilusión en confusos amores,  
de un corazón ya cansado de aventuras._

_En la fuente de mis ojos lavo mi tristeza,  
resignada suerte que acepta los errores,  
buscando la huella del dolor que pesa._

_Mis ojos olvidaron contemplar la belleza,  
el llanto les ha robado del sol sus fulgores,  
en las huellas del dolor esta mi alma presa._

Es extremadamente poco, pero no quería dejaros tantos días sin tener nada que leer puesto que los fines de semana trabajo y me es imposible escribir nada. Un beso, y agradezco vuestros reviews!


End file.
